Walking Down Memory Lane
by Kaley Rivers
Summary: The companion story to 'The Worst Kind of Twins'. It is mostly a bunch of one shots from various points in time covering different things from the past.
1. Cass and Oliver

**October 3****rd**** 1992**

Cass went down to the Quidditch Pitch in hopes of looking for Oliver, when she made it down to the Quidditch she noticed someone was out here since there was a Quaffle out, it was the Gryffindor training one from the colours painted on it. Cass headed into the Gryffindor team room and noticed it was empty; she put her ear on the male change rooms and couldn't hear any water running, so she decided to walk in

"Hey Ollie are you...OMG" Cass stopped where she was and put a hand over her eyes. "WHY ARE YOU NAKED OLIVER?"

"It's called the male change rooms for a reason Cass, why are you in here?"

"I came looking for you, I couldn't hear any water running so I didn't think you would be naked, I wanted your help with Quidditch" Oliver took a good look at Cass and realised her hair had turn an orange red colour to match the Weasley red.

"You can uncover you eyes; I put my shorts back on. What are you feeling right now?"

Cass uncovered her eyes and noticed Oliver standing there shirtless and his body was glistening from the sweat that was covering his body, he had obviously been training. God when did Oliver get a body like that? She had seen him train shirtless at the start of the school year last year but it did not look like this.

"Umm..."

"Cassie?" Oliver was just watching her

"Sorry, I was embarrassed why?"

"Your hair turned red, nothing like the bright red it goes when you are angry. It's more like the Weasley red"

"Ohh... well I'm just going to go and let you be"

Cass had started to walk away but Oliver grabbed Cass' arm and pulled her back towards him. When Cass faced Oliver it was then she realised just how close they were, from here she noticed that he had gold flakes in his chocolate brown eyes and a small amount of freckles across his nose and god did he smell amazing. From this close Oliver could take in the beauty of Cass' grey blue eyes and he was able to notice that her left one was slightly bluer then the right, he also believed Cass smelled amazing. They were both silent for a minute just standing before Oliver realised just how close they were and he stepped back from her.

"Wait, what did you want from me?" Cass tried hard to stop the blush from creeping up her face, but as to if she was successful or not she didn't know

"I wanted your help with my aim"

"Alright let's go" Oliver just picked up his broom and left the room with Cass following behind him.

That night Cass was in her dorm room with Angelina, Alicia and Katie.

"I need to tell you something guys"

"You and Oliver finally snogged?" Cass just stared at Katie before throwing a pillow at her

"Seriously, when did you two finally convince her to be on your side? I thought Katie was on my side"

"Cass I have always believed there was something going with the two of you, I just never said anything"

"Great, just great now I really don't want to tell you lot what happened today" Cass just flopped back on to one of the beds

"Just tell us Cass, what is the worst that could happen"

"I have no idea, but I may have walked in on Oliver in the change rooms today..."

"Was he naked?" Cass just nodded at Angelina before they all started screaming

"Alright calm down you three, it was so awkward afterwards"

"What it hasn't always had that sexual tension between you two or are you both completely ignorant to it?"

"Seriously, I thought we could have a serious conversation about me seeing OLIVER FREAKING WOOD naked this morning and not have you three make jokes about us!"

"Sorry Cass but come on we have all been making bets about you two but I have to admit nobody guessed this"

"Guessed that I would walk in on Oliver in the change rooms?" They all shook their heads.

"I guess you are right, I normally knock first."

"Come on Cass it can't have been that bad"

"Oh it was, has Oliver always had that body?"

"Congratulations Cass"

"On what Leesh?"

"For finally realising Oliver is hot" Angelina and Katie nodded in agreement.

"Still not my type"

"Come on you are still making that joke and he isn't even here to be offended by it"

"Whatever. I couldn't even concentrate, he didn't put his shirt back on he was Keeping shirtless. In the end I gave up, put my broom away and have been holed up either here or in the library"

"Maybe you should have told him that his deliciously yummy chest and 6 pack was distracting you but does this mean you two will finally snog?" Alicia winked at Cass while Angelina and Katie stared off in to space thinking about Oliver shirtless

"That's it, I've had enough of this conversation I'm going to find Fred and George" Cass threw another pillow at Alicia before getting up and leaving the room.

The next morning Cass sent a letter of to Dora explaining what happened with Oliver.

_Dora,_

_I hope Auror training is going great! I miss you and the rest of the family like crazy._

_Listen I need your help with something._

_I found a new mood colour and normally I have no problem telling Moony but considering how I found this one out I don't think he would be too happy._

_You know I have never been embarrassed about anything but well I kind of accidently walked into the male change rooms and saw Oliver freaking Wood naked, I was embarrassed then and my hair changed to an orange red to match the Weasleys._

_I know Moony will want to know, but how do I tell him?_

_Love you_

_Cass xo_

Dora's reply came a few days later.

_Cass_

_Well first things first, I think it is time Andy and I give you the sex talk at Christmas, yes I am currently laughing at you._

_Second does he have a big penis? Yes you can hit me._

_Thirdly either tell Moony that one of the girls walked in on you naked OR your period started without you realising and it was on your pants? I would be embarrassed at either one of those. If you wouldn't be then I have no idea. Maybe don't tell him until he witnesses the colour himself?_

_Auror training is going alright, Moody is really harsh but I'm trying really hard. I have Disguise and Concealment training starting soon though, it should be easy enough._

_Love you too_

_Dora xo_

Cass didn't know if she wanted to laugh at the letter or rip it into a million pieces and burn it or just straight out burn it.

**October 31****st**** 1992**

It was Halloween and it was a Saturday so this automatically meant a Hogsmeade weekend. Cass had gone off shopping with Angelina and Alicia while Fred, George and Lee went off on their own. Cass normally spent her Hogsmeade visits with the twins but today the girls insisted they had girl time, which was code for Angelina and Alicia asking about Cass and Oliver.

"For the last time nothing is happening between me and Oliver"

"Stop kidding yourself Cass, things have been different between you two since school started and we aren't the only ones that have seen it"

"I knew I should have gone with the boys today" Cass groaned

Later on in the afternoon it as time for the three girls to meet up with the boys in the Three Broomsticks, when they entered the pub they were shocked to find who was sitting at their usual table with the usual people. Fred, George and Lee had been joined by Oliver, Becca, Tiff, Zara and Cedric.

"Why has our table been invaded by other people and what is more surprising is that Cedric is sitting with them" Alicia looked back at Angelina and Cass confused

"I have no idea, but I have a way to get back at Fred and George and also prove to you all that NOTHING is going on with me and Oliver" Cass grinned

"What are you on about?" Cass didn't reply to the girls but she just walked over to where their friends were sitting before sitting down on Cedric's lap and kissing his cheek.

"Hey Cedric, how have you been I haven't seen you in ages?"

"Good Cass and yourself. I believe that there are spare seats around the table"

"I have been good, trying to keep out of trouble but you know how persistent the twins can be. But there is only two left, if I take one of them where will Angie and Leesh sit? And plus your lap looked the most inviting" Cass smiled at Cedric

Cass and Cedric had been like this since their first date during a Hogsmeade weekend that ended in a very awkward kiss between the two of them. They both agreed they were more suited to being friends and spent their time since then flirting aimlessly; in fact Cass was surprised that Angelina and Alicia didn't make comments about her friendship with Cedric.

"Cass I believe that you are just as bad as those two if not worse. Angie and Leesh could have sat on Fred and George's lap." Cedric leaned closer into Cass so he could whisper in her ear, "and plus this way you can annoy Wood"

"No way, the only time I caused a lot of trouble for us was when we went into the Forbidden Forest and YOU were the one that gave me the idea, but being the good friend I am I didn't tell on you. Nah those two have cooties, I don't even sit on their laps and seriously not you too"

"Wait it was Diggory that gave you that idea" Cass turned her head to where Angelina and Alicia had finally joined them at the table

"Yeah it was, he may have suggested he was surprised he hadn't heard rumours about us going into the Forest. So I of course ran straight towards the common room in search of the twins and then off we went. Hey what are you two whispering about?" Cass pointed to Oliver and Fred who were having their own hushed conversation.

"It doesn't matter Cassie" Oliver glared at her.

Cass was shocked by Oliver's glare; he was never like this towards her it was more the twins then anyone. She took a good look at him and noticed that he looked angry; she took a mental note to ask him about it later.

"Fine Ollie" Cass stuck her tongue out before turning back to Cedric. "So Cedric, any girlfriends on the horizon?"

"If I said Maia would you hit me?"

"Most definitely"

"Lucky I would be joking then. How would I have any chance at getting a girlfriend when I have an absolutely stunning girl like you sitting on my lap?"

"Oh Cedric you say the sweetest things, but that could be a downside to this thing we have going on between us" Cass winked at him before giggling a little "but there is something you should know about some of the girls at Hogwarts Cedric, they can be bad news"

"But I am completely enjoying this thing going on between us Cass and what is so bad about the female population at Hogwarts?"

"Well if they are anything like me, you have to get through the male population that protects them; it may seem I have just these four but sadly no. I have my uncles and Fred and George's two eldest brothers. It makes dating really hard, speaking of which I'm surprised they haven't pulled me off your lap yet considering they can't hear our conversation and I keep giggling every now and leaning in closer to you and running my hands up and down your arms"

"Ahh yes the down fall to being best friends with guys, maybe you should kick them to the curb and then maybe this go somewhere?"

"Oh but Cedric, where would you like this to go?" Cass whispered this in his ear before kissing his neck

"THAT'S IT!" Cass looked around and noticed that Fred, George and Oliver had all banged their fists on the table before standing up

"What is your problem, we are just having a conversation here" Cass smiled innocently at the boys

"No way is that an innocent conversation Cass" said Fred

"You are trying to stir us up for no reason" said Oliver

"That is where you are only half right, I may have been stirring Fred and George up but Oliver is a completely different story, I was actually hoping he wouldn't react" Cass glared at Angelina and Alicia as they had the biggest smiles on their faces.

"Maybe I should go find my friends Cass"

"Alright but first" Cass cupped Cedric's face before kissing him

"Why did you do that?"

"Why not" Cass winked at him

"Here you have my seat, I will see you later Cass" Cedric shifted Cass off his lap and onto the seat before leaving the pub.

"Where did Oliver go?" Cass didn't even noticed Oliver storming out of the pub

"He stormed out while you were kissing Diggory, speaking of which why did you kiss him?"

"To stir you two up, I don't know how the hell you did it but I know it is you two stealing my sweets"

"How do you know it was us?"

"Because my Bertie Botts have been disappearing and I know Angie and Leesh don't take them, they steal my muggle jelly beans" Cass glared at the twins

"See I told you guys she would notice if you kept stealing her Bertie Botts" Lee pointed at the twins

"Thank you for confirming it was them Lee" Cass grinned at him while Fred and George glared at Lee while the girls burst out laughing.

"I'm going to find Oliver"

"Cass just let him be"

"No, he looked angry" Cass just got up and left in search of Oliver. When she was outside she couldn't see Oliver anywhere but she felt someone grab her wrist.

"Ollie?" Cass turned around hoping it was Oliver that grabbed her but in fact it was just Maia. "What do you want Maia?"

"I saw what happened in the pub"

"What's it to you what I do with my friends?"

"How would Remus act knowing you are kissing boys?"

"If you tell him, I'll convince him you're lying"

"How will you manage that?"

"Easy, Fred and George will say I don't have a boyfriend and they have been trying there hardest to convince any guy otherwise"

"Fine I won't tell Remus, but what you did to Wood was cruel"

"I didn't do anything to Oliver, he was the one that got up and left. I was in fact looking for him before you stopped me"

"Cass you are completely ignorant"

"I am not; you just need to stay out of my business. I'm finally happy where our relationship has gotten too, we don't fight anymore"

"We don't even talk anymore, we just ignore each other Cass"

"Exactly, it's perfect. You were the one that didn't want to live with Moony and I in our parent's house. You are the one that always picked on anything and everything in order to start a fight, I don't know about you Maia but I have had enough. Ignoring you is better than fighting with you"

"You seriously think that?"

"I do, because I can't stand the person you have become"

"Your just a stupid Gryffindork Cass"

"You keep saying that it like hurts, but I would rather be a Gryffindork then a Ravennerd with no life"

"Bitch" Maia pulled her hand back in attempts to slap Cass but someone had grabbed her wrist in the nick of time.

"I think you should leave Maia" Maia looked around and noticed that her and Cass were surrounded by Cass' friends. Maia just put her wrist out of Fred's grasp before storming off down the street.

"Thanks Freddie, I didn't really want to be slapped today"

"What did you say to her Cass?"

"She threatened to tell Remus that I kissed Cedric and she once again tried to get a response from me about the Gryffindork name and then I called her a Ravennerd with no life, think that is when you came out"

"Yeah we saw you two talking and then we saw her say you bitch, I ran over just in time to grab her wrist before she slapped you"

"You guys have the perfect timing then, come on we may as well head back to the castle" Cass smiled at her friends as they all made their way back to the castle.

**November 10****th**** 1992**

Cass and Alicia were currently in their dorm talking. The girls had been trying to get out of Cass if anything was happening between her and Oliver for some time now but nothing was and she had denied having any feelings for him.

"Can we play a game Cass?"

"What kind of game?"

"Something similar to 20 questions, I ask you something and you say the first thing that pops into your head"

"Sure, how bad could it be?"

"Awesome, chocolate or vanilla ice cream"

"Chocolate"

"Cats or dogs"

"Dogs"

"Flying or walking"

"Flying, I don't see the point of this"

"Favourite colour"

"Purple"

"Favourite season"

"Summer"

This went on for a couple of minutes confusing Cass; she didn't see the point of this it was all questions that Alicia knew the answers too.

"Do you fancy Oliver Wood?"

"Yes...wait no I don't"

"Yes you do, you said yes"

"You tricked me"

"No, you said the truth Cass. You fancy Oliver Wood"

"I didn't and even if I did, it is Oliver Freaking Wood. He is so obsessed with Quidditch he will forget he has a girlfriend. Look at what happened with him and Dalton"

"No Cass, Quidditch didn't come between those two. You did" Cass just put a pillow over her head and screamed into it.

"Come on Cass, you haven't thought there might be a possibility for you and Oliver to be something?" Cass just mumbled something into the pillow

"Sorry what was that?" Cass just groaned before pulling the pillow of her face

"For me and Oliver to be something he has to have feelings for me as well Leesh and that isn't true"

"It is, you didn't see how he was reacting when you straddling Cedric's lap in the Three Broomsticks on Halloween"

"Oh come off it I wasn't straddling his lap anyway he was probably annoyed I was flirting with the enemy. Fred and George hate it too because he is on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. They had no problem with him until this year when he joined the team."

"Come on Cass you are just as oblivious as he is. Everyone else can see you both fancy each other except the two of you; in fact you both keep denying the fact that there are any sorts of feelings there"

"How do you know all of this?"

"A little birdy may have told me, now about you and Oliver?"

"As I said before he is more concerned about Quidditch. Let's talk theories here; Oliver and I are in a relationship, I get a detention and can't attend a training session. How will Oliver react?"

"The same as he reacts now..." Alicia's eyes widened in realization "...Cass you can't really be worried about this"

"I am Leesh, him reacting like that and me reacting back like I do could ruin everything. So no I don't fancy Oliver freaking Wood" Cass just got up and stormed into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

**December 2****nd**** 1992**

Cass was currently lying on the ground in the Quidditch Pitch looking up at the stars crying. She heard footsteps behind her but didn't turn around.

"Cassie what are you doing out here?" Cass's hair went bright red for a couple of seconds

"Sorry..." Oliver laid down next to Cass

"It's fine Ollie"

"What are you doing out here Cass. We were all worried about you"

"I doubt the twins would have been that worried, let me guess they were the ones that sent you down here?"

"Yeah they did, but they were checking the astronomy tower"

"No they're not. As soon as you started heading down stairs they would have gone somewhere else."

"How do you know that?"

"It's the twins" Cass sat up looking at Oliver

"Come on, what's wrong?"

"I feel bad for Neville; I just couldn't face him today. Today of all days" Cass stood up and walked off.

"Cass, wait" Oliver tried catching up to her.

"What?" Cass just looked at him

"Why do you feel bad for Neville? What does today have to do anything?" Cass just sighed

"You can't tell anyone this, well except the twins, they already know. I'm not sure who Neville has told and it is more his secret then mine."

"I promise Cassie" Oliver grinned at her.

"Calling me Cassie isn't going to change my mood Ollie" Cass stuck her tongue out. "Alright so it started years ago I can't remember how old we were. Remus took me to St Mungo's mostly so he could see his friends and he hoped I could get some closure. When my mum was killed we were at the Longbottom's looking for _him_."

"Wait what do you mean by him?"

"My dad, I don't exactly like talking to him or referring to him as my dad"

"Who is it?"

"Sirius Black, I'm surprised you never made the connection"

"Never thought about it" Oliver just shrugged

"Anyway mum was instantly killed because they didn't believe she would have any important information. They then turned on Neville's parents and tortured them in hopes they will tell them what they wanted. I was hiding in another room so all I heard was the screaming."

"I'm sorry Cass, I didn't know. But still what does this have to Neville?"

"Well I mentioned how Remus took me to St Mungo's. Neville was there. We didn't say anything we just sat there apparently. But when it was time to leave Neville started crying asking me to stay. In the end I promised him I would always be back on the same day, being today. But today I just couldn't face him."

"Wait your nightmares"

"What about them?"

"They're about that day aren't they?" Cass didn't reply she just turned her head away from him.

"I'll take that as a yes. Why couldn't you face Neville today? Come on let's sit down." Oliver sat down and pulled Cass down next to him.

"I just missed my mum"

"So you came down to the Quidditch Pitch?"

"I like looking at the stars, both me and my mum are named after constellations, it helps me feel closer to her."

"Makes sense Cassie." Cass didn't reply

"Please look at me Cass" Cass didn't turn around, so Oliver moved so he was sitting in front of her.

"Cass, I get it. You miss your mum. That is understandable. Why are you so upset though?"

"I'm just being stupid" Cass looked away from Oliver again but instead of moving this time Oliver cupped his hands on her face and made her face him. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"Cassie, you are stunningly beautiful, funny, smart, brave, fierce and sometimes scary when you're angry but there is no way you're stupid." Oliver had a smile on his while saying this.

"Ollie..."

"Come on Cassie, you can tell me."

"Why do you always insist on calling me Cassie?"

"The same reason you always call me Ollie"

"I suppose...but those things aren't true" Cass pulled his hands off her face and looked away from Oliver.

"That is where you are completely wrong Cassie; you don't see the way other guys look at you, even the twins agree with me" Oliver cupped Cass' face again and made her face him.

"Why have you been talking to the twins about me?" Cass smiled at that thought.

"Because..." Oliver could feel a blush creeping up on his face

"Yes?" Cass leaned forward so her forehead was resting on Oliver's

"Cassie...now I'm being the stupid one." Oliver whispered to himself but Cass heard anyway

"Ollie just tell me. You made me tell you everything."

"Cass..." Oliver didn't know how to say it, so he kissed her instead. Cass was shocked at first but then fell into it. When Oliver pulled away Cass was smiling at him and he noticed her hair had changed to bright purple.

"Now, if I had of known kissing you would have made you feel better I would have done it first" Oliver and Cass were both still smiling.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I fancy you Cassie. I have had feelings for you a while now."

"Really?" Cass' smile grew even more

"Yes Cassie, why did you kiss me back?"

"Because you're an idiot. I fancy you as well, but I thought you didn't felt the same about me but the twins kept saying I was an idiot."

"I thought I wasn't your type?"

"Again, you are an idiot. Why would I admit something like that, especially when you had a girlfriend? Wait a moment did you tell the twins?"

"Oh was that your crappy way of flirting with me? Of course I did, who would I tell Percy?" Cass laughed

"That is true. You know the twins sent you down here on purpose now right?" Cass just ignored the flirting comment

"Now I think about yes I think you're right. Come on we should head back and you should speak to Neville." Oliver stood and held his hands out to help Cass up.

"Thank you and you're right" Cass started to walk off but Oliver pulled her back and kissed her again.

"Sorry just had to have one more" Oliver smiled at Cass

Cass had spoken to Neville and apologized for not being there for him today but he said it was fine. When her and Neville had finished talking she made her way up to the twins dorm where she knew Oliver would be. When she got there she took a seat on one of the spare beds.

"I can't believe you two sent him down there to find me. He was a jerk about it" Oliver looked a little shocked but then noticed Cass wink at him.

"Why what did he do?" the twins looked at Oliver and he just shrugged.

"He didn't even care, he just told me to suck it up"

"HE SAID WHAT!"

"WHAT WAS EVEN WRONG WITH YOU?"

"WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?" Fred was yelling Cass while George was yelling at Oliver.

"IF HE WAS GOING TO BE LIKE THAT I WOULDN'T HAVE SENT HIM DOWN THERE!" It was then that Cass started laughing; the twins looked at her and saw the hot pink hair.

"Damn it Cass..." Fred started

"...You're evil" George finished

"Ollie, I told you they sent you down there." Cass smiled at Oliver

"I still want to know how they were so sure you'd be down there" Oliver made his way over to Cass while the twins just stood there shocked about what just happened.

"Alright so if you were lying to us, which we don't approve of in any way, what actually happened?" George looked between Oliver and Cass.

"I told him everything to do with Neville." The three of them could tell she was upset by this and the twins went to make their way over to hug her but Oliver bet them to it.

"Wait, what is going on with you two?" Fred looked between Cass and Oliver. They didn't reply, instead a blush crept up both of their faces.

"WAIT. DID YOU?" the twins yelled together

"Did we what? Have sex?" Cass said this with a completely straight face looking at the twins noticing just how red their face has gotten.

The twins couldn't say anything, they were just shocked.

"Cassie don't be mean. No we didn't have sex, you two can breathe" Fred and George let out the breath they were holding.

"So you didn't have sex, but did you kiss?" This time Cass went red in the face and her hair changed colour to the orange red she had discovered only the other month

"Aw Cassie is embarrassed about kissing me" Cass glared at Oliver for teasing her

"Wait, Cass is that a new colour?" Fred noticed the change in Cass' hair

"Not exactly..."

"YOU DIDN'T TELL US?"

Cass then began to tell them about what happened in the change rooms with Oliver. They were shocked to say the least

It was a week after Cass and Oliver had kissed, their friends had been teasing them about it but Cass and Oliver hadn't spoken about it yet. In fact Cass didn't know what was going on between them.

Cass was currently on the Quidditch Pitch running suicides in the snow when she noticed Oliver enter the pitch. She just ignored him and kept running and that's what she did, she kept running and running until her legs couldn't take anymore and she collapsed into the snow causing Oliver to run over to her.

"Cassie are you alright?" Oliver kneeled in front of her

"I'm fine Ollie, help me up?"

"You can't be that fine. You just collapsed into the snow" Oliver helped her up anyway

"I just pushed myself too far, I'm fine I promise" Cass smiled at him

"Why?"

"Just frustrated, it is a good way to take it out. I want to get changed Ollie" Cass entered the girls change room leaving Oliver in the team room. Cass knew she told Oliver she was only going to get changed but in the end she decided on a hot shower as well. When Cass left the change room Oliver was still sitting in the same spot but it seemed as though he had grabbed one of the play books.

"What are you doing Ollie?" Cass sat down in front of him

"You were taking forever so I grabbed one of these to look over while waiting for you"

"Of course, Quidditch..."

"Cass we need to talk"

"I know Oliver"

"We kissed Cass"

"I know, twice and we haven't said anything about it since. I thought you fancied me?"

"I do Cassie. I really do" Cass noticed the goofy grin on his face

"Then what is this?"

"I don't know what this currently is but I know what I want it to be"

Oliver then cupped Cass' face and kissed her. When he pulled away she was smiling.

"What do you want this to be Ollie?"

"Cassie...be my girlfriend"

"Ollie we fight all the time because of Quidditch. I end up in detention way too much, what will happen?" Oliver frowned at her for not answering his question

"We will work it out"

"Oliver it's Quidditch, you have never put a girl before it"

"Lucky you are just as obsessed as I am" Oliver smirked at it

"Am not"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"I do but..."

"But what? Yes we fight because of Quidditch but we have over a month before training starts up again to work it out"

"Alright" Cass smiled at him

"Alright what? Alright you will be my girlfriend?" Cass nodded at him before leaning over and kissing him


	2. The First Fight

The First Fight

**February 26****th**** 1993**

The fourth year Gryffindor's were currently in the middle of Potions with the Slytherins when Snape walked over to the table containing Fred and Lee paired up and Cass and George paired up.

"Black what is wrong with this Potion?"

"I haven't added the sixth row of instructions yet sir"

"No need to be smart Black. You may as well stop now considering you won't finish" Snape just waved his wand over Cass and George's cauldron.

Cass was furious; she couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Are you serious? You didn't even give us a chance to finish it. Just because we had fallen behind, doesn't mean you couldn't let us continue to see how far we could get!"

"Be quiet Black"

"NO! I'm sick of the way you treat me, I don't get it. Everyone knows you favour the Slytherin, fine we got over it before our first month here was over. But it seems like you take pleasure in tormenting me!"

"You are so much like your father Black, not knowing when to be quiet" Cass stood up from her seat

"That's another thing, you keep referring me to my father, I am nothing like him. I have heard the stories about both of my parents but I pride myself thinking I am more like my mother then my father. They aren't the only stories I have heard either _Snivellus"_ Cass mouthed the last word and watched as Snape's face twisted in anger, she knew this wouldn't end well

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY CLASSROOM BLACK AND YOU WILL SERVE A WEEKS DETENTION STARTING TONIGHT AND SAY GOODBYE TO FIFTY HOUSE POINTS!" Cass just glared at him before storming out of the classroom

Cass stomped her way back to the Gryffindor common room, when Cass entered Oliver looked up to the entrance to see who was making all the noise.

"Now Ollie, please don't be mad" Cass slowly made her way over to where Oliver was sitting

"What did you do Cassie?"

"I may or may not have snapped at Snape during Potions"

"CASS"

"This is sounding very much like two years ago; the only thing missing is Percy yelling at me as well"

"That could be arranged Cass"

"Please don't, I have enough detentions as it is"

"How many..."

"A week..." Cass whispered, barely loud enough for Oliver to hear her

"I'm sorry what was that?" Oliver put a hand to his ear

"He gave me a week" Cass just stared at the ground

"HE WHAT?"

"I'm sorry, he just made me so angry and I snapped"

"What did you say that made him give you a week's detention"

"First it was because he didn't let George and I finish our potion because we had fallen behind, second I wouldn't shut up and kept going on about he favoured Slytherins and he got pleasure out of tormenting me. Then he said I was so much like my father, so I snapped saying from the stories I had heard I prided myself in being like my mum and then I mentioned how I have heard other stories"

"I think you went too far this time Cass, he has never given you this many detentions"

"You don't think I know this, I'm just sick of the way he treats me"

"Wait a week's worth of detentions. CASS THAT'S A WEEKS WORTH OF QUIDDITCH TRAINING AS WELL"

"Aw look at that, you were a caring boyfriend for 10 minutes before turning into the obsessive Quidditch Captain"

"Cassie..."

"Don't Wood" Cass stood up and made her way up the girl's stair case

"Damn it..." Oliver watched as Cass walked up the stairs and he could have sworn he saw her hair change to dull blue

Oliver was still sitting in the common room doing his homework when Fred and George entered the common room.

"Hey Oliver, did Cass come back here?"

"Yeah she did but now she is up in her dorm hiding from me. I might have upset her"

"How did you do that?"

"Her words were you were a caring boyfriend for 10 minutes before turning into the obsessive Quidditch Captain"

"You didn't?"

"I did, I didn't mean to react like I did, it took me a while to realise her weeks detention will take her away from Quidditch Training. She hasn't even come down so I can apologize" Oliver leaned back on the couch

"Don't stress, Angie and Leesh should be back soon they will talk to her" Oliver sighed while rubbing his face

Cass was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling when Angelina and Alicia walked in.

"Are you alright Cass?" Both girls sat at the end of Cass' bed

"Why did I let you convince me dating Oliver would be alright?"

"What happened? When we walked into the common room the twins and Oliver just looked at us"

"I told him what happened in Potions and he seemed like the concerning boyfriend for like 10 minutes and then he freaked out about Quidditch. I already knew he would be angry I was missing Quidditch Training for a week; I didn't need him to freak out about it. I just wanted to talk to him without him freaking out" Cass' eyes glassed over

"It can't have been that bad"

"At first he was fine, but then he yelled at me for having to miss Quidditch all week. Then I told him he was a caring boyfriend for 10 minutes before turning into the obsessive Quidditch Captain, he didn't even realise what he did until I said it"

"I doubt that Cass"

"If you don't believe me, go ask him yourself. I'm going for a run" Cass got up leaving the girls in the dorm, when she reached the bottom of the stairs Fred, George, Lee and Oliver looked at her. Cass assumed they had filled Lee on what happened since she filled the girls in.

"Cass please stop and talk to me" Oliver had jumped over the back of the couch and stood in front of Cass

"No, just leave me alone Wood..." Cass pushed past Oliver but he grabbed her wrist, Cass just glared at him turning her hair bright red causing him to let go. Cass continued making her way down to the Quidditch Pitch.

When Cass reached the Quidditch Pitch she started running, she continued running until her legs couldn't take it anymore so she just laid down on the ground looking at the sky while tears ran down her face.

"Cass are you alright?" Cass turned her head to see Fred and George standing there

"No..."

"Oliver feels bad for what happened"

"Then why did he have to react like that?"

"He said he didn't mean to"

"Please stop telling what he said, as I told Angie and Leesh I knew he would be mad I just wanted to talk to him without him freaking out"

"Maybe you should talk to him"

"Maybe you two should but out of my relationship"

"Cass..."

"Sorry, I know you are trying to help but I don't want to talk to him anytime soon"

Later that night Cass made her way down to the Dungeons to serve her first detention, she entered the classroom and noticed Snape wasn't here yet so she just sat down and pulled out some of her homework.

"Glad to see you were early Black"

"Finished dinner early and didn't feel like talking to my friends. About what I said today"

"Which part?"

"Snivellus..."

"I'm assuming the stories were from your Godfather?"

"Yes I just wanted to know about my parents and why you hated me so much. Remus just assumed it was because of what my father had done to you. I know it won't mean anything but I am sorry"

"You're right it doesn't mean anything, but at least you did something your father never did. Just sit there quietly doing homework, I have homework to grade" Cass just sat there quietly for the 2 hours completing her homework before Snape spoke again.

"You may leave Black, I will see you tomorrow and I suggest you keep your mouth shut or I will add another week on and deduct more house points"

"Yes sir" Cass just left the classroom and headed towards Gryffindor Tower so she could go to sleep.

It was a week later and Cass' detentions were finally over, she had kept her mouth shut during Potions. Cass was currently running laps on the Quidditch Pitch when Oliver had arrived. Cass and Oliver had barely spent any time together over the past week and when they did neither one of them had mentioned what had happened between them as they didn't want to start an argument.

"What are you doing here Ollie?"

"I came to check on you, we have barely spoken in the past week. You haven't even let me apologize for how I reacted when you told me you were given a week's detention"

"Yeah well I was hoping you wouldn't freak out about it, I knew you would be mad but I had no one else to talk to since everyone else was still in Potions you were the only one there and you're my boyfriend Oliver! I would have hoped you could put Quidditch aside long enough for us to have a conversation, but I guess I forgot for 10 minutes that you are the Quidditch obsessed Oliver freaking Wood and you always will be"

"Cass"

"Don't Oliver" Cass tried to walk away but Oliver just grabbed her waist and pulled her close

"I know this Cass, I have always been obsessed with Quidditch but I am trying to put it aside for you but it's hard and you are Quidditch obsessed as well. If you aren't in the common room or with the twins you are down here, on the rare occasion you go to the Astronomy Tower. Most of the times when you are annoyed or frustrated you come down here to run out your anger. You worry about our Quidditch outcomes as much as I do and you focus and train harder than the rest of the team, that is why you hold the record for the most amounts of goals scored against me"

"Why me, you couldn't even do it for Emma? I am only Quidditch obsessed because you made me this way with all of our trainings in my first year and the rare ones now. I worry about our wins because Quidditch has become everything, I train harder so I can improve and hope I get recruited in seventh year. I won't be able to become an Auror or Healer with my Potions grades so Quidditch is all I have left unless you want me to move to Romania like Charlie did?"

"Because you mean more to me than Emma ever did, this is hard for me since we were such good friends before we started dating. I don't want to do anything to ruin this. Stop getting detentions and you will be able to be at trainings to improve"

"Oh I see how this is, you have a little heart to heart with me in hopes I will forgive you before turning it back to how I missed a weeks' worth of trainings"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it. What is my punishment already?"

"Running, up and down the stands to be exact"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, now go" Cass just muttered something that sounded like shitty boyfriend but headed up to the stands anyway.

Cass was on her 50 something go up and down the stands she stopped and just stood there with a hand over her mouth when Oliver looked up.

"Did I say you could stop?" Cass didn't say anything; all she did was glare at Oliver for a second before bending over and throwing up

"Shit, Cass are you alright?" Oliver walked over to her just rubbed her back

Cass didn't say anything, all she did was stand up, push past Oliver and head downstairs to the girls changes room to shower and change. When she left the girl's change rooms Oliver was standing there.

"What are you still doing here?"

"I wanted to apologize Cass"

"What for? You seem to think you have done nothing wrong"

"Damn it Cass why are you always taking the defensive with this? As I said before I am trying to push the Quidditch voice aside in my head, this is hard for me. You come to me about anything else and its fine but as soon as it's to do with Quidditch I can't help it"

"Because this is how we have always been when it comes to Quidditch, I do something to land myself in detention, I tell you, you yell at me and then I yell back"

"Maybe we both need to work on changing because you obviously have a voice telling you to fight me when it comes to Quidditch"

"Nope I just yell back when you yell at me first but I am sorry for landing myself in detention Ollie"

"Its fine Cassie, I'm sorry as well for snapping at you. I promise I will try to be more caring next time"

"You're so sure there will be a next time aren't you?"

"There is always a next time with you Cass"

"Oh great so there will be more of this..." Cass just smirked at Oliver

"You're an idiot" Oliver just stepped closer to Cass before leaning down and kissing her.

"If it always ends up like this then I'm all for it" Cass grinned at him before leaning up and kissing him again


	3. Oliver Gets a Girlfriend

Oliver Gets a Girlfriend

**December 6****th**** 1991**

When the girls were showered, dressed and ready for the day they headed down to the common room to meet up with the boys before heading down to the Great Hall. When they entered the Great Hall they saw Oliver sitting there with a red headed girl in his lap who was giggling at something he had said before she kissed him.

"Angie, when did Oliver get a girlfriend?"

"I have no idea. I would have thought either you or the twins knew"

"I have never even seen those two spend time together. Isn't that the sixth year Emma Dalton or something?" Angelina just nodded before sitting in front of Oliver at the table.

Oliver looked at them and nodded at everyone has his way of greeting them, but it wasn't until he noticed Cass and that she had pale blonde hair that he looked at her with concern.

"Are you alright Cassie?"

"Fine Ollie" Cass didn't look up; she just kept pushing her food around her plate. The previous night she had a nightmare and had spent the time in thr boys dorm.

"See Ollie, she is fine. Are you going to walk me to Divination?" Cass looked up this time noticed anger had crossed Oliver's face.

Cass tried to hold her laugh in as she noticed how hard Oliver was trying not to yell at his girlfriend for calling him Ollie. Cass knew that she was only one that could get away with it, somewhere along the lines they had come to an unspoken mutual agreement about their hated nicknames, they would let it go as long as the other person let it go as well.

When Oliver and Emma were out of ear shot Cass began laughing, causing her friends to look at her funny.

"Well Cass, it looks like someone else is allowed to call our dear captain Ollie as well" Fred elbowed Cass to get her to stop laughing

"No, she isn't allowed. As soon as she said it pure anger crossed his face for a second or two before he decided to glare at me for giving her the idea for the name"

"You know Cass, you and Oliver completely baffle me, I have no idea why you two haven't just snogged yet."

"ANGIE!"

"Cass calm down, Angie is right" Cass didn't want to hear this, so instead she threw some toast at both Angelina and Alicia causing Fred, George and Lee to burst out laughing.

"Cass I don't want your toast, give it to the boys. But I do believe you should snog Oliver, if not maybe either Fred or George" at this point Cass, Fred and George either choked on their breakfast or spat it out.

"NO WAY" came from all three of them.

"You two have a bad idea of who I should snog, what if I wanted to snog someone else?"

"Cass if you say Diggory" George looked at Cass

"I wasn't. I was going to say Cedric" Cass grinned at the boys

"That is disgusting"

"We don't care what you think, we think he is hot" Angelina and Alicia grinned at the boys causing Cass to laugh.

It was the end of term and Cass was sitting in a compartment with Angelina, Alicia and Lee since Fred and George were staying at Hogwarts for Christmas due to Molly, Arthur and Ginny visiting Charlie in Romania

"Cass where is Oliver? Normally he sits with us" said Lee

"Most likely with his new girlfriend, I don't like her; she seems like a complete air head"

"What do you mean Cass?"

"Look at the classes she is taking, Herbology, History of Magic, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies. The idiot is a muggle born for god sakes. She isn't doing a single practical class, it seems like once she has finished at Hogwarts she is going to disappear from the world and go hide back in the muggle one"

"I had heard she was doing those subjects but didn't think it was true. I thought you had to complete some core subjects as a part of your NEWTs though"

"I don't think so Leesh, otherwise why wouldn't they make us sit OWLs in our fifth year. I think we can pick whatever subjects we wish for our NEWT levels but we have to have the required grade from our OWLs"

"I wouldn't be surprised if she is a bimbo and failed the practical classes; the conversations I have heard out of her mouth are shocking"

"Wait Lee, you actually listen to what a girl says instead of staring at her ass, boobs or face?" All three girls stared at him shocked before they started to laugh at him

"Maybe I should go find Oliver?"

"Go for it Lee, I bet he is just snogging Emma. Speaking of which does anyone know what Oliver sees in that bimbo?"

"Cass are you jealous?" Cass stared at Angelina

"God no Angie, I just don't see what Oliver sees in her, she isn't smart and she is taking bullshit classes"

"We are all taking some form of bullshit classes, in fact you, Lee, Fred and George are all taking Care of Magical Creatures and Divination"

"Doesn't mean I will be taking them in sixth year, in fact I hope to drop Divination and History of Magic. The rest will be determined as to what I score in my NEWTs; I know my Potions won't be the best so there goes my chances of being an Auror or a Healer"

"Just stick to playing Quidditch" Angie smirked at Cass

"Oh shush you, once I buy my new broom I will outshine all of you, I still hold the record of goals against Oliver, and no one has been able to get close to me yet"

"When are you getting your new broom?"

"No idea Leesh, first I have to tell Remus that someone broke it. We are also going to a Quidditch match tomorrow as well as seeing the rest of my family over Christmas and then be back in the New Year. There is too much planned for this Christmas break"


	4. Quidditch Try Outs

Quidditch Try Outs

**September 8****th**** 1990**

Quidditch try outs were being held today and Cass, Fred and George made it through the week barely. They made sure they stayed out of trouble and weren't given detention for that week. Cass had even convinced them to finish most of their homework on Friday night so they weren't struggling on Sunday to complete it. The twins, Cass and Angelina made their way down to the Great Hall but they couldn't sit still at breakfast. Both Charlie and Oliver almost had to force feed them.

"Now come on, if you don't eat anything where not heading down to the pitch." As soon as Charlie finished his sentenced the four of them started eating so fast.

"Wow, calm down you don't want to make yourselves sick" This time Oliver said something about their eating habits.

"Make up your mind you two" Cass glared at the both of them while the boys just smiled at her.

Once they had finished breakfast they all headed down to the pitch. The twins and Cass stood outside while the current members of the team were in the changing rooms. When they finally came out Charlie addressed the group.

"Alright so listen up. This year we are holding try outs for 2 beaters and 2 chasers. First up I want you all to mount your brooms and do five laps of the pitch so we can pick out the weaker flyers."

As soon as they were up Cass and Angelina were constantly battling stay in the lead while the twins were behind them noticing that the two girls couldn't stop laughing. On the ground Charlie was talking to Oliver and the third Chaser Maria Bennett.

"Well it is a bit obvious that Cass and Angelina are the fastest out there, they would make brilliant Chasers as long as they can aim and score." Oliver and Maria nodded while everyone had landed. Charlie told the weaker flyers to leave, leaving 5 people still trying out for the Chaser positions and 6 people trying out for the Beaters.

"Alright first up we will have the Chasers go up. Listen carefully, you will fly up and down the pitch throwing the ball between each other and trying to score against our Keeper here. No hogging the Quaffle, this is a team sport after all so share it around."

Only 5 goals were made against Oliver, Cass had done 3 of them while Angelina had done 2, none of the other Gryffindor's trying out were able to make a shot past Oliver.

"Good work guys. Alright so this time we will all go up while the Beaters have their try outs. Beaters, you will be split into three different groups rotating every now and then so we can see how well everyone works together. Beaters, what you need to do is hit the bludger away from one person aiming for another person hoping that another Beater will be able to hit it elsewhere and so forth. "

When they went up the air the Beater try out took the longest as Charlie wanted to test every last pairing option. Finally he paired the twins together while Halder and Michaels were paired together which left Gabe and Nickels together. So far it was established that Gabe and Nickels were the weaker two of the lot of them. It wasn't until Fred hit one of the Bludgers off not realising that it was making its way towards Cass, she didn't realise it was heading towards her until the last minute when she heard someone scream her name. If George had of been closer he would of been able to knock it away but he was with Fred, the Beaters close enough to save her was Gabe and Nickels but instead they froze in shock. When Cass heard her name she looked up at the last minute to see a Bludger flying towards her. The next thing she knew was the Bludger colliding with her shoulder and knocking her off her broom. Oliver was the only one close enough to catch her, ignoring the Quaffle coming towards him and he dived towards the ground in hopes of catching Cass before she hit the ground.

Oliver succeeded in catching her just in time, but it was when he caught her he realised that she was in fact unconscious.

"Oliver, take her to the hospital wing!" Charlie yelled as he landed on the ground. The twins and Angelina just stood next to each other while Charlie was yelling at Gabe and Nickels.

"HOW COULD YOU FREEZE LIKE THAT? IF YOU WERE GOING TO FREEZE LIKE THAT WHY TRY OUT? WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF SHE DIDNT LIFT HER HEAD? HOW WOULD YOU OF FELT IF IT HIT HER IN THE HEAD?" Charlie didn't let the two of them say anything as he walked over to Cass

"Fred have you seen this colour on her before?" George asked his twin noticing her hair was pitch black.

"No George I haven't but I have a feeling it is either linked to her being unconscious or the amount of pain she could be in." Fred looked really worried.

"Hey guys did you noticed if Cass was wearing her bracelet this morning?" Angelina looked at twins tearing them away from their own hushed conversation.

"No I didn't notice it, I stopped noticing it after I realised she never took the thing off" It was then that the twins looked realised what Angelina was getting at.

"She is going to lose her mind if she finds out she lost it."

Charlie sent everyone off to the changing rooms and then headed off to the castle with the hospital wing being his destination, he turned to the twins "You two coming?"

"No were going to see if we can find her bracelet first" Fred answered

"We'll be up soon though" George added in.

After an hour of searching the pitch high and low the twins gave up looking for Cass' charm bracelet and trekked their way up to the hospital wing hoping that Cass was now awake. When they arrived they found that Cass was still unconscious but Madam Pomfrey was checking her vitals.

"She's not awake yet?" the twins went straight to Cass' side.

"No, she should be awake in a couple of hours. I have given her potions trying to keep her asleep while her shoulder mends. She would be in an incredible amount if she was awake. I will let you stay 5 minutes before asking you to leave" Madam Pomfrey left the twins alone.

"I feel so bad for hitting the bludger towards her" Fred couldn't look at Cass.

"It'll be alright. I'm sure she would forgive you. Especially once she finds out about her bracelet, she is going to lose it when she wakes up." George patted his brother on the back.

"Alright you two, it's time to leave." Madam Pomfrey had returned and ushered the twins out.

When Cass finally woke up she realised she had warm hands wrapped around hers and she could feel pressure at the end of her bed. When she opened her eyes she had to blink a few times to adjust her focus. She realised it was the twins holding her hands and Oliver had his head resting at the end of the bed. Cass smiled at the sight of the boys asleep and then attempted to go back to sleep.

The next morning Cass woke up and heard one of the twins talking with Madam Pomfrey, she didn't open her eyes in hopes of hearing the whole conversation.

"Why isn't she awake yet?" Fred/George

"Just give her time. If you haven't noticed yet, her hair is no longer black it has gone back to her blonde. So am I right in assuming she is no longer in pain? Don't look at me like that, yes I know about her hair and emotions being linked, I overheard your conversation with your brother last night when you both snuck in with Mr Wood."

"Sorry about that. Yes I had noticed it, but if she isn't in pain why isn't she awake yet?"

"Damn...it...why...are...you...so...loud..." Cass mumbled

"Oh thank god you awake. We have been so worried. You should have heard Charlie. He was so angry. Even the girls have been worried. Even Oliver was here." It was then Cass realised it was Fred in here.

"Freddie, where's Georgie?"

"How is it possible that while you're half out of it you can still tell us apart?" Cass shrugged as Madam Pomfrey came over to inspect her.

"Well Cass it seems as though you are completely healed. You'll just have to stay in the bed for an hour to make sure the last of the potions have worn off and then you are free to go." Madam Pomfrey then went back to her office

"So what happened after I was knocked out? I know it was either you or George but considering you are here and not him. I'm guessing it was you Freddie."

"Cass I'm so sorry for hitting that Bludger towards you."

"Fred, stop. It is fine" Cass lifted her hand up to Fred, it was then that she realised her bracelet was gone.

"Fred..."

"Cass, I'm so sorry. It was must have come off when you were hit. We tried looking for it everywhere and we couldn't find it"

"But, but, it has to be somewhere. I can't lose it" Cass had pulled her knees to her chest and started sobbing. Fred climbed onto the bed next Cass and put his arms around her.

Fred spent the next hour explaining to Cass their theory about the new hair colour before she was allowed to leave the Hospital Wing Fred helped her back up to the common room. When they walked in Cass was sandwiched by Angelina and Alicia.

"Thank god you are alright; we have been so worried about you"

"You're...squishing...me"

"Sorry Cass"

"It's fine, really"

"Are you alright?"

"No, Angie I'm not. I lost my bracelet" Cass tried to keep her tears back.

"I know, I noticed you weren't wearing it when Oliver carried you to the Hospital Wing"

"Where is Oliver?"

"In his room I think why?"

"I wanted to thank him for saving me, Fred can you please get him while I sit down?"

"Of course Cass" Alicia helped Cass over to one of the couches while Fred went upstairs to get Oliver.

When Fred and Oliver came back downstairs Oliver sat with Cass on the couch.

"I'm glad to see you out of the Hospital Wing Cass" Oliver smiled at her.

"I'm glad to be out of there, thank you for saving me"

"No worries, someone had to since Gabe and Nickels are completely useless. Charlie was furious"

"Well if I wasn't unconscious I would have been yelling at them as well. Let me guess they are hiding in their room?"

"Actually no, McGonagall has given them detention today for what happened yesterday" Charlie had joined their conversation

"How did you manage that Charlie?"

"I told her what happened when she asked how try outs went yesterday. Speaking of which, I told everyone I wasn't putting the results up until tonight but since you lost your bracelet I figured you would want some good news. Congratulations Cass you made the team" Charlie smiled at Cass while he watched her hair change colour.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? What about everyone else?"

"What's this about a bracelet?" Oliver looked at Cass

"Now Cass you will wait have to wait until tonight to find out about everyone else. You explain to Oliver about your bracelet, I have homework to finish. Rest up Cass we have training this week" Charlie left Oliver and Cass sitting on the couch together.

"So what's this about a bracelet?"

"For mine and Maia's fourth birthday our parents had given us identical charm bracelets. It was the last thing I had been given before my mum died. I had never taken it off, every year my aunt and uncles always gave me a new charm for it, there was only room for one more but I haven't received a charm since I was 11th birthday. It meant everything to me"

"I'm really sorry Cass. I didn't know"

"It's fine. I have to send a letter to my uncle I will see you later" Cass didnt look at him as she stood up and left the common room


	5. Forbiddin Forest

Forbidden Forest

**December 1****st**** 1990**

Cass was currently in the Owlery looking for Ezio to send her letter off to Neville.

"Ah there you are Ezio, come down here. I need you take this to Neville" Cass smiled as Ezio hooted and flew down to her.

Cass tied the letter to Ezio's leg while giving him a pat before sending him off. Cass had so much trouble writing this letter to Neville, since this year has been good to her but there has also been a lot of bad stuff happened as well. It seemed that some of the bad things were almost paired with good outcomes and vice versus, when she lost her bracelet she had also made the Quidditch team. She was finally able to go and live with Remus but it also meant not living with the Tonks anymore.

Cass heard someone entering the Owlery and she turned around just in time to notice Cedric walk in.

"Hey Cedric, what brings you here?"

"Just sending a letter home to my parents, what about you?"

"Just sent one of to a friend of mine, he starts here next year"

"That would be good for him, at least he will have someone to look after him when starts. I remember what it was like last year, you had it easy having friends who were older"

"Yes and no, it was easier for when we wanted to know where we were going or needed help with homework but whenever I got into trouble they were instantly on my back about it"

"Yes I hear your cousin complaining every now and then about the adventures you get up to with the Weasley twins"

"So we like to have a bit of fun, it isn't our fault that the fun stuff is out of bounds or against school rules"

"Have you three been in to the Forbidden Forest yet?"

"No we haven't but thank you for the great idea Cedric" Cass grinned at him before taking off in search of the twins.

Cass finally found the twins in their dorm room look over the map.

"What are you two doing and where's Lee?"

"Looking for Filch, we want to set up Dungbombs over his office again. As for Lee no idea where he is, haven't seen him since breakfast. Where have you been?"

"I went down to the Owlery to send a letter to Neville and I ran into Cedric, he gave me a great idea. I want to explore the Forbidden Forest, I have no idea why we haven't thought of this before" the twins' eye went wide with realisation

"You are right, we are half way through our second year and Dumbledore reminds us at the beginning of each school year to stay out of there, even Hagrid keeps an eye on the borders of the Forest. How do we do this?"

"How much of the Forest does the Map cover?"

"No idea and Hagrid is currently in the Great Hall so we can't see where his hut is"

"What if we just go down there now, bring the map with us scout out the borders and if we can just sneak in we will just do it. What is the worst that could happen?"

"We could get expelled" Cass looked at the twins

"Right, I bet my parents and your aunt and uncles would love that" Fred grinned at her

"Oooo imagine how Charlie and Dora would react if they found out we were in the Forest?"

"That is it. I'm in just to see how they react now, because I know we will get caught" Cass stood up grinning at the twins.

Fred picked up the map while the trio headed downstairs and outside towards the Black Lake, they all sat down on a rock and opened the map again.

"Alright so we are here, the Forest should start somewhere about here"

"Alright so the map seems to cover a fair bit of the Forest but I don't know how deep it goes. Oh and look Hagrid is still in the Great Hall let's go" Cass folded up the map and placed it in her pocket.

"RACE YA" Cass yelled out as she started running towards the Forest, once Cass was hidden in between the trees invisible from the rest of the grounds she stopped and waited for the twins to catch up.

"That is so unfair; you go running all the time Cass"

"Fred is right, you cheated. Alright so it seems like there is different paths paved out on the ground, which way do you want to go?"

"Not my fault you two are lazy, how about the left and follow it around and keep an eye on the Black Lake so we don't get lost?"

"Sounds good"

The three of them began walking down the left hand side path that allowed them to keep an eye on Black Lake so they could find their way back. Even though they had the map they still had no idea how far out the map went.

They didn't know how long they had been walking for when they finally spotted something in the distance.

"What is that?"

"It looks like horses"

"They aren't horses, look they are pure white with gold hooves. I think they're unicorns!" Cass was grinning at the thought of being near unicorns while the twins laughed at her for being such a girl over unicorns.

Cass started making her way towards the unicorns, she didn't know when the twins started following her but at one point all the unicorns took off.

"What the...?" Cass turned around to look at the twins

"OI! WHAT THE RUDDY HELL ARE YOU THREE DOING IN HERE?" the three of gulped as they noticed Hagrid walking towards them

"I wanted to see the unicorns, I heard some of the older students talking about them but they ran off"

"Of course they ran off. Adult unicorns don't like males; they took one look at the twins and took off. Alright you lot back up to the Castle now and I am taking you three to Professor McGonagall"

Cass, Fred and George all looked at each other before following Hagrid back up to the castle in search of McGonagall. Hagrid finally found her in her office.

"Hello Hagrid, what brings you here...with Miss Black and Mr Weasleys?"

"I was going down to check on the unicorns and I found these three as well"

"YOU WHAT" McGonagall instantly threw the three of them look. "Thank you Hagrid I will deal with the three of them" Hagrid just left the office leaving the three of them standing there waiting for McGonagall to start yelling.

"Explain. Why were you three in the Forbidden Forest?"

"As I told Hagrid, I had heard some of the older students talking about the unicorns and I wanted to see them"

"So because you wanted to see them you thought it would be a good idea to go into the Forbidden Forest, are you all missing the part where it is called 'Forbidden Forest'? You have no idea about any of the creatures that live in the Forest, how do you think your parents would have reacted if they heard you had been injured in the Forest, they all came here, I believe most of them even took Care of Magical Creatures so they know about the creatures that live in the Forest. Not all of them are Unicorns"

"How would my parents find out" Cass knew she shouldn't have this but she couldn't stop herself

"FINE, Miss Black, your aunt and uncle. How would they have felt if something happened or even your Godfather?" No one said anything they just hung their heads and stared at the ground.

"Exactly you didn't think. I understand you are only trying to enjoy your experience here at Hogwarts by everything else you do, but it seems you just let common sense leave your head today when you decided to enter the Forest. You could have been severely injured and not even realised it. You all will serving a week's detention and will lose 20 house points each. Miss Black you will be with myself, Fred Weasley will be with Professor Flitwick and George Weasley will be with Professor Sprout. Now leave before I make it two weeks"

"Yes Professor" all three of them went to leave.

"Oh and I will be writing home to your parents, and aunt and uncle" When they were all safely far enough away from McGonagall's office Cass turned to the boys.

"All I can say is I am glad Quidditch training has finished for now, otherwise they would all find out earlier then possible. We would have had to tell Charlie this afternoon we would be missing training this week."

"True, but now we will just have to wait the small number of days until mum and dad find out and then send a letter to Charlie about it. Cass how will your aunt and uncle react about this"

"Oh god. I can see Andy fuming as she tries to decide if she should sent a howler or not"

"You won't be the only one. Mum would send one as well"

"Well at least we will be in it together, hopefully they both arrive at the same time and no one will be able to hear either Andy or Molly over each of them and no one knows why we are being yelled at" Cass jumped onto Fred's back

"Come on, I think lunch is on" Fred continued to carry Cass all the way to the Great Hall carefully avoiding their friends.

It was currently Thursday and so far it seemed as though Charlie and Dora still hadn't heard anything about their adventure into the Forest. Fred, George and Cass were sitting at the table with Lee, Alicia and Angelina having breakfast when the mail arrived.

"Hey Fred, isn't that Errol that just landed in front of Charlie?" Fred and George both looked over to where Charlie was sitting while Cass looked over at Dora

"Oh god, Juliet has just landed in front of Dora" Cass' hair instantly turned pale blonde.

"What did you three do? You have been in detention all week and now you are freaking out about Charlie and Dora receiving letters from home?"

They just ignored Angelina and continued watching their older sibling. Cass noticed Dora's hair change to red while Charlie banged his fist on the table yelling 'YOU WHAT'

"Uh oh..." All three of them gulped as Charlie and Dora both stood up and made their way over to them.

"I think I would have preferred a Howler to what we are going to get now...they look really angry"

"WHAT WERE YOU THREE THINKING OR WERE YOU NOT THINKING AT ALL!" Charlie had approached them first

"ARE YOU THREE KIDDING ME? WHAT IF YOU HAD BEEN KILLED! YOU HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT THE CREATURES THAT LIVE IN THAT FOREST THAT IS WHY STUDENTS AREN'T ALLOWED IN THERE!" Dora hadn't even reached them before she started yelling at them.

"That is why you three have been spending every night in detention? You went into the Forbidden Forest?" Angelina spoke while Lee was laughing at their faces.

Cass, Fred and George were terrified. Ever since Molly and Andy had realised that their letters were having no affect on them during their first year they started sending letters to their older siblings in hopes of them being able to scare them and it had worked. The thing that scared the three of them the most when they got in trouble was how Charlie and Dora would react.

"WHO GAVE YOU THREE THE IDEA OF GOING INTO THE FOREST IN THE FIRST PLACE? I KNOW YOU DIDN'T COME UP WITH IT ON YOUR OWN OTHERWISE YOU WOULD HAVE DONE IT BEFORE NOW!" Dora and Charlie had sat down in front of the three of them.

Cass had looked over to the Hufflepuff table and spotted Cedric, she didn't know what was written across his face but there was no way she was going to get her friend into trouble as well.

"The older students in Gryffindor, I heard them talking about unicorns and I wanted to see if we could find one, I'm really sorry" Cass just looked at her cousin

"That still doesn't explain why you decided to go wondering through the FORBIDDEN FOREST looking for unicorns. If you had of come to either of us we would have told you about them and told you stay out of the Forest"

"I don't believe this unicorn story, there is no way Fred and George would have gone looking for a unicorn"

"But Charlie we did find them, Cass was able to get pretty close but as soon as Fred and I got closer they took off"

"Exactly and if you had come to us we would have told you what would have happened if you went near the unicorns"

"How much trouble did you three get into for this stunt?"

"A week's detention and 20 house points each"

"But McGonagall separated us for our detentions; I think she has caught on that together we can still have fun"

"About time she realised that, you know you will be in a lot of trouble when you go for Christmas?"

Fred, George and Cass just stared at Dora and Charlie as they realised what this meant.

"Oh god, Freddie we can't go home this year we have to stay here!" Cass started pulling of Fred's sleeve.

"Is this going to stop you three from getting in trouble now Cass?" This just caused the three of them to laugh

"Great, they think we are joking Charlie" Dora just groaned resting her forehead on Charlie's shoulder

"They will realisehow serious this is when we get home, if Quidditch training was still going I would make them run laps but unfortunately I can't" Charlie put an arm around Dora and kissed her head

"EWWWW!" this came from all of the second years sitting there before they started laughing

"Oh be quiet you 6" Charlie and Dora glared at the second years.

Angelina, Alicia and Lee instantly stopped laughing they knew it was better to stay on their good side but it didn't stop Fred, George and Cass, they were already in trouble with Dora and Charlie how worse could it get?

"You three are going to be the death of me" Charlie just shook his head at them before getting up and walking away with Dora following not much later

"You three are in big trouble"

"What's the worst that could happen Leesh? McGonagall has already punished us, what could they do to us at Christmas?"

"Could they take away Quidditch privileges?"

"Doubtful because that is punishing Charlie as well, Molly wouldn't do that and Remus is happy that I am enjoying something that both of my parents enjoyed during their time at Hogwarts"

"What about Andy and Ted?"

"Who knows what they think, hopefully they realise it makes me happy"

"Come on we should head to class, you three don't need to get into anymore trouble"

Fred, George, Cass, Angelina and Lee just groaned but got up and followed Alicia out of the Great Hall anyway.

**December 15****th**** 1990**

Cass and her fellow second year friends were all currently sitting in a compartment on the train waiting to go home for their Christmas break.

"So how bad do you three think you are going to get when you get home?"

"No presents, what do you think Gred and Feorge?" Cass smirked at the twins.

"Gred and Feorge?" Alicia looked at the twins confused

"Mum started it when we were younger, she got so annoyed at us because we were annoying her and kept confusing her as to who which one we were. She got so confused she ended up saying Gred and Feorge. Cass lost it when we told her and we have stuck to it ever since"

"Fair enough, but still what do you think your parents will do?"

"Who knows, Cass could be half right with the whole present thing though. They may not be willing to give them to us but I know they would have already bought them, we only got in trouble two weeks ago"

"I have an idea to mess with them though" Cass was grinning at her friends when the door opened

"What do you three want? To yell at us some more?" everyone looked at to see Dora, Charlie and Oliver standing there

"Why are you angry at me? I never yelled at you" Oliver was looking at the twins

"No but you did at Cass"

"Right and of course she would tell you everything..."

Ever since Dora and Charlie had received the letters from home informing them about Cass, Fred and George's adventure into the Forbidden Forest they had been yelling at the three of them for any little mistake they had whether it be getting into detention for misbehaving in class or returning to the common room after curfew or even sneaking out of the common room after curfew. Even Oliver had yelled at Cass once during one of their morning runs for risking her place on the Quidditch Team.

"You three are in enough trouble as it is we didn't want you to get in more"

"No, you are just sick and tired of the letters from home"

The argument just kept going back and forwards between Fred, George, Charlie and Dora that no one had realised Cass had gone quiet and her hair had changed colour. She was currently leaning against the window staring out of it while the train was moving through the country side.

"SHUT THE HELL UP THE FOUR OF YOU!" Everyone's heads snapped around taking in Cass standing there with bright red hair and a murderous look on her face

"I have had enough of this, all the yelling and fighting that has been going on between us for the last two weeks. You two are acting like we into the Forbidden Forest and hid a body, you two have never been this mad at us and we have done worse things than going in to that bloody forest. We have spent the last year and half pranking the living day lights out of Bishop, Dylans and Filch but yet all you did was yell at us once for each of those. Hell Bishop and Dylans have ended up in the Hospital Wing once or twice. All we did this time was go in to that ruddy forest and look for unicorns"

"Cass..." said Dora

"DON'T. I'm not done talking, all everyone has talked about is enjoying our time here Hogwarts while we can because once Fifth year starts that is when it becomes serious, the work load becomes harder and the teachers give us more homework. All the older students wish they could have had more fun with their friends, explored the castle more just had more fun. Even you two have said it more than once, Andy and Ted have said they wanted me to make sure I enjoyed my time at Hogwarts and made amazing friends. The only one that hasn't told me to make sure I had fun with my friends is Moony, he is the one telling me stories of his time at Hogwarts with his friends because they obviously knew what was important. My parents were having that much during their time they thought having kids at the beginning of their seventh year would be even more fun how about that?"

"Cass stop" said Dora

"I SAID I WASN'T DONE TALKING! The last two weeks you two have been acting like we are grounded and aren't allowed the leave the common room apart from meals and classes, it is driving us insane. You are our brother and cousin not our parents, yes we know you get angry at us because they can't but you yell once and that's it, it never gets brought up again or when you get a hint that we are up to something you don't ask questions you just say 'stay out of trouble'. Now I'm done talking" Cass just sat back looking out the window tuning out what everyone was saying.

Cass didn't know how long she was sitting there when she felt someone shaking her. She turned around and noticed that Dora and Charlie had switch places with Angelina and Alicia

"What do you two want?"

"To talk to you, you have been ignoring us"

"Just because I said I was done talking, it didn't mean I wanted to know what you two had to say"

"Too bad, you made us listen and now you are going to listen to what we have to say"

"Fine, I will just pretend to listen"

"Cass you could have died in that forest, what creatures do you think you would have come across if you went down a different path? Cass there are rumours that Acromantula live deep in the forest, if you had found them you would have been found dead"

"Charlie is right; I've heard those rumours as well. What would mum and dad have thought if they were told you had died because you did something so reckless? How do you think Remus would have felt? What do you think would have happened to Remus, you know he only gets by everything month because you convinced him to accept your money, Cass you and Maia are the only link he has left to his friends who are either dead or rotting away in Azkaban"

Cass just looked at them both with tears beginning to pool in her eyes at the thought of Remus struggling to get by every month without his Wolfsbane Potions.

"When we heard the older students talking about Care of Magical Creatures they never made mention to dangerous creatures, we thought it was to just scare us"

"That's because you learn about the dangerous creatures in Defence Against the Dark Arts. The only creatures we work in Magical Creatures are ones that aren't going to kill us"

Cass didn't want to hear anymore she just went back to staring out the window ignoring everyone that was trying to get her attention, everyone in the compartment tried to get her attention. They were shocked when even the twins failed. She didn't even say anything when the trolley had come around at lunch time and the twins had waved a box of Bertie Botts in front of her face, she didn't even make a grab for them but in the twins just signed and put the box in lap for her to eat.

When the train finally pulled Cass just sat there while everyone else got up and left, the twins even stayed back to wait for her but when they realised Cass wasn't going to move they left as well.

When the compartment was empty Cass pulled down her trunk and began searching through it looking for her mirror. When she pulled her mirror out she examined her faced and realised it was red and puffy, she instantly morphed her face and made it look like she hadn't been crying and proceeded to change her hair colour it was bright purple and she brightened the colour of her eyes slightly so it seemed as though she was happy. She threw the mirror and the box of Bertie Botts that she hadn't eaten in trunk before going outside and looking for her family.

"MOONY! I missed you" Cass threw her arms around Remus when she finally found him

"I missed you too, but I just heard an interesting story from Dora. She said you were upset the whole trip and weren't talking to anyone and now you come out like this?"

"I was upset because I was sick of Dora and Charlie always yelling at me and then they crashed my compartment with my friends and started yelling some more. So I yelled back and then closed off but then I saw you and remembered how much I missed you and I was happy to be going home for Christmas"

"How about we talk about this more at home, Dora and Maia have already gone home with Andy and Ted same with the Weasley. I was worried when you didn't come out with them"

"As I said I closed off from everyone because I was sick of the yelling so I just blocked them all out"

"Very well, come on then" Cass grabbed Remus arm so he could apparate them home

When they arrived in the living room Cass grabbed her trunk and made the move towards her bedroom.

"Cass we need to talk about this"

"Talk about what? I told you I was annoyed with the yelling there isn't much else to it"

"Fine how about we talk about your adventure in to the forest?"

"Nope, because I know you have been in the forest on numerous occasions how else did you all get it on the map? You can't tell me not to do something so stupid when you have done the same stupid thing yourself" Cass then stormed off her to her room leaving Remus standing there rubbing his face

A couple of hours later Remus was knocking on Cass' door. "Go away Moony"

"Cass you need to eat dinner, you need to eat something. Please come out and eat"

"I'm not hungry Moony and plus I have food in here if I get hungry"

"Sweets don't count Cass"

"Fine give me the plate" Cass opened the door

"I left the plate in the kitchen"

"Fine" Cass just walked past Remus and headed towards the kitchen before realising there is no plate there

"You haven't even made dinner"

"No I haven't, what do you want?"

"Can I have anything?"

"Only if you talk to me about this adventure into the forest"

"Fine, I want your triple choc chip pancakes for dinner"

"Cass they aren't suitable for dinner"

"But they are suitable for breakfast; if you want to talk I want the pancakes. Otherwise I'm going back into my room"

"Deal but you are going to sit here while I make them. Now what is the reason why your three went in to the forest?" Remus began walking around the kitchen grabbing the necessary ingredients

"Like I told everyone else, I had overheard the older students talking about unicorns and I wanted to see if I could find them"

"I don't believe that story one bit Cass, try again"

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Because I know you know that full grown unicorns don't like males one bit so you wouldn't have taken the twins with you. Now try again"

"Fine, a friend gave me the idea saying that they were surprised they hadn't heard anything about us going into the forest yet. I'm sure you know how fast gossip travels at Hogwarts"

"Yes I do. So if this friend hadn't given you the idea you wouldn't have gone in to the forest"

"This time most likely, it never occurred to us. We were having fun exploring the castle going to Hogsmeade and pranking Filch, Dylans and Bishop and sometimes the Slytherins"

"Why did you use the unicorn story then?"

"Because Hagrid found us just after the unicorns run off after Fred and George got too close"

"What made you think the Forest would be safe Cass? I know Dumbledore still warns students at the beginning every year that it is Forbidden"

"You all went in there and came out alive"

"I'm talking about you Cass, here" Remus put a plate of pancakes in front of her

"I just thought it was because it was so big and not guarded. I thought it was the same reason we weren't allowed in Hogsmeade whenever we wanted because they couldn't keep an eye on us there and the fact that it is on the map didn't help. I didn't realise there would Acromantula in there; I seriously just thought there was nothing that dangerous in there. How can you be angry at me for doing something that you all did during Hogwarts?"

"I'm not angry, I'm disappointed"

"That's worse; still you all did when you were at Hogwarts why can't I go in with Fred and George?"

"Can I explain something to you first?"

"Will you promise to tell why you there is a difference between my friends and yours?"

"This is will help explain the difference"

"Go ahead I will continue to enjoy these delicious pancakes"

"You know about me being a Werewolf but you don't understand how dangerous it was for us before the Wolfsbane Potion was discovered. We couldn't be around humans whether they were magical or not. Before your mum was killed your parents had convinced me to live with them, but I was worried about the full moons so they had bought a cabin in the middle of nowhere away from civilization that I would go to once a month so I couldn't hurt you or Maia, Cass. I didn't even think I would have a chance to go to Hogwarts I assumed my dad would teach what he knew or maybe organise someone to come into our home and teach me. But Dumbledore had let me attend Hogwarts with the promise of keeping me away from the other students. They placed the Whomping Willow on the grounds the summer before I started at Hogwarts; I assume you have noticed on the map there is a secret passage under the Whomping Willow?"

"Yeah, we worked out it led towards Hogsmeade but it wasn't until we went into Hogsmeade we realised it led towards the Shrieking Shack and then we were told it was haunted"

"It wasn't haunted Cass. The Shrieking Shack was used as a place for me to escape to every month; the Whomping Willow was the guard to make sure no one came across me. Every month Madam Pomfrey would escort me out of the Castle and in to the Shack and then in the morning she would come collect me and take me up the Hospital Wing to attend to the injuries I had caused on myself. The reason everyone believes it was haunted was because of the howling coming from me, Dumbledore just went along with the rumours to make sure I was safe. James, Peter, Sirius and your mum were the first friends I had had in years and I didn't want to scare them off by letting them know what I was, but they were getting very curious as to where I went every month, it was hard coming up with a new excuse every month. It wasn't until Second year they had finally worked out what was going on, it was a combination of checking the lunar charts and monitoring my health I think. But they had accepted me for what I was"

"This still doesn't explain how you were allowed in to the forest Moony"

"I'm getting there. So once they found out that I was a Werewolf they were set out on becoming Animagi in order to keep me company during the transformation, because as animals they would be safe around me as a wolf. They didn't successfully complete the transformations until our Fifth year, it took a few full moons for them to know if they could stop me or not but once they had discovered they could handle me, we realised that I could be handled by them we decided to leave the Shack and discover the Forest. We hadn't created the map until the beginning of our Sixth year. We only ever went into the Forest during a full moon when we were all animals Cass"

"So that's the difference, because you broke Dumbledore's trust, your friends became illegal Animagi you were allowed into the Forbidden Forest and I'm not"

"The animals didn't think any different of us when we were animals as well, I hate that I broke Dumbledore's trust but you know what the man is like I wouldn't be surprised if he had suspected something considering after Fifth year my injuries became less and less because the wolf was becoming less aggressive with them around"

"Fine, what were their forms then?"

"Think about the nick names"

"Their Patronus'? So you lied to me, their nick names don't come from their Patronus' they come from their Animagus form"

"I didn't lie to you Cass, when we were finally taught the Patronus Charm, the corporal forms they took were the animals I told you. I didn't know if I should tell you what they did to help me out or not Cass"

"Fine so because my parents and their friends decided to break Wizarding Law it deemed you all safe enough to explore the Forbidden Forest, fine. I'm going back to my room"

"Cass wait..." But Cass didn't wait, she just kept walking ignoring Remus. Before she left the kitchen Remus noticed her hair become bright red.


	6. How Families Fall Apart

How Families Fall Apart

**October 31st 1981**

It was currently mid afternoon on Halloween; Sirius Black was sitting in his living room with his wife Carina Black and his twin daughters Cassiopeia (Cassie) Vega Black and Maia Andromeda Black while one of his best friends is currently in the other room Remus Lupin. Sirius had shaggy shoulder length black hair and grey blue eyes, Carina had platinum blonde hair that came half way down her back in ringlets and stunning bright green eyes and an olive complexion. Cassie looked more like Carina due to her wavy honey blonde hair and olive complexion but she had Sirius' grey blue eyes, it was Maia that got more of Sirius' looks she had the same shaggy black hair and paler skin colour as well as his grey blue eyes. Remus had light brown hair and golden eyes, his skin was covered the multiple scars that was caused by his werewolf condition.

Cassie and Maia were sitting on the floor playing with their toys while Sirius and Carina were sitting on the couch when Remus walked into the living room.

"Have you guys heard from Worms lately?" Sirius and Carina turned around and looked at Remus.

Worms or Wormtail was the nick name given to Peter Pettigrew another friend in their group; the nick name makes reference to his animagus form of a rat. Sirius was called Padfoot as he became a black shaggy dog. Remus was called Moony; it made reference to him being a werewolf. Carina was called Mane because she turned into a lioness. Their last friend James Potter, he was called Prongs because he turned into a stag.

"No I haven't, but his mum has been sick, maybe I should go check on him" Sirius walked over to where Remus was standing.

"No don't leave we are in the middle of a war Sirius, he will reply eventually, just let it go" Carina looked at Sirius with pleading eyes.

Ever since the middle of their fifth year at Hogwarts a war had broken out. A dark Wizard by the name of Voldemort and his followers which have taken the name of Death Eaters had started going around raiding Wizarding homes that weren't on their side as well as killing of all muggles and muggle born wizard. Voldemort believed that magic should be left to wizards, who had a wizard back ground, he didn't believe that someone without magical parents should be allowed to use to magic.

"I will be fine, I should be there and back before the day is over" Sirius kissed Carina and the girls before leaving the room and then heading off to Peter's house.

The afternoon turned in evening and evening turned into midnight. Carina has just come back to the kitchen after checking on the twins.

"Moony have you heard from anyone yet?"

Remus didn't get the chance to reply when a corporal Patronus appeared in the kitchen.

_"The Potter's are dead. Voldemort has fallen. Harry is alive. I will be in contact soon" _the sound came from the phoenix standing in front of them.

"Wasn't that Dumbledore?" Remus looked at Carina and realised that she had started crying.

The Potter's were in fact James Potter and his wife Lily Potter, Lily was Carina's best friend as well as Godmother to Cassie and Maia while Remus was the Godfather. James and Lily had a little boy named Harry who was two years younger than the twins; Sirius was Harry's Godfather while Alice Longbottom was Harry's Godmother.

"Come on, let's get you into bed and we will talk in the morning and hopefully Pads will be back by then"

Remus took Carina to her room. Sirius wasn't back in the morning, if fact he still wasn't back two days later when it was Cassie and Maia's fourth birthday.

Carina had walked into the kitchen to find Remus helping Cassie eat her breakfast while Maia was eating her own

"MUMMY!" Maia threw up arms up in excitement

"Hello baby. Are you enjoying your food?" Maia just nodded at her mum. "Thank you Moony, you didn't have to feed them"

"It's fine you have been worried sick the last two days, it's the least I could do since you guys have let me live here for free"

"We weren't going to let you to live on the street. Have you heard from Dumbledore about anything?"

"No I haven't, I'm sure Pads is fine. Dumbledore should be here soon enough with Harry though"

"I hope so. Come on baby it's time for your presents" Carina picked Maia up and went into the living room where there were a pile of presents while Remus carried Cassie.

Both of the girls had opened all their presents and most of them were either toys or clothing but there was a stunning charm bracelet in one of the boxes, one for each of them.

"Girls this is a very important present. One of them was mine and daddy had another one organised The dog and the lion represent me and your daddy while the wolf and stag represent your uncles so you will always be protected"

"Mummy what is that one" Cassie pointed at the gem on the bracelet

"Baby it is a colour that is linked to your birthday" Cassie just smiled while Carina put the bracelet on.

"Thank you mummy" Cassie and Maia smiled at their mum.

"Cassie, I have mummy's old one"

"No you don't I do"

"I do, look their different"

"That means I have the new one that daddy bought" Cassie grinned at her sister

It was later on that afternoon. "Moony, I'm going to drop Maia off at Andy's it feels like she has a fever" Carina had appeared in the living room where Cassie was playing with Remus.

Andy was Sirius' cousin Andromeda Tonks, she had married a muggle-born wizard Ted Tonks and they had a daughter together named Nymphadora Tonks who preferred to be called Dora and she was 8. Andy was also a Healer, she had been a life saver for Carina and Sirius when Carina fell pregnant with the twins and even more of a life saver when she agreed to look after the twins during the school terms so they could both finish their seventh year.

"Are you sure Mane?"

"Yeah, I will be there and back in no time. Andy will be fine looking after her for the afternoon so if Maia is sick Cassie won't get sick"

"If you're sure, I will keep an eye on Cassie"

Carina apparated to Andy and Ted's and Andy had no problem keeping an eye on Maia. Carina had been back at home for an hour or so before she walked back into the living room where Remus was still with Cassie.

"Moony, I think I'm going to look for Pads" Carina walked over to Remus

"Mane, where would you start?"

"I think Ali and Franks. They must have some idea where he would have gone aside from us. I'll take Cassie with me so you can have some time alone."

"Mane, you can leave Cassie here. It's fine."

"No it's fine. Ali adores Cassie, she won't mind and plus she can play with Neville"

"Only if you're sure Mane"

"I am Moony. Come on Baby where going to visit Aunty Ali. Do you want to visit Aunty Ali?"

"Yes mummy. Where's daddy?"

"Maybe Aunty Ali knows baby."

Carina used the floo network to go to the Longbottom's. When she arrived she placed Cassie on the floor with her toys and called Alice and Frank into the room.

"What's wrong Carina?"

"I haven't seen Sirius since Halloween. Please tell me you have seen him?"

"No I haven't he can't be that far can he?" their conversation was interrupted by a loud bang.

"What was that?" Carina looked at Frank

"It's the wards. Someone is trying to get in"

"Damn it. Cassie baby, remember what daddy and I taught you and your sister about hiding? You need to hide and don't come out no matter you hear until you see someone we trust. Can you do this for me baby?"

"Yes mummy" Cassie ran off into the other room

"Why did I bring her with me? I should have left her at home with Remus"

"Rina don't be like that. You couldn't have known what would have happened, come on we should move to the front of the house, less likely they will find Cassie" Carina followed Frank and Alice to the front of the house leaving all thoughts of Sirius behind, all she cared about was making sure that Cassie was safe. There was another bang and the front door blew open and Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr. walked in

"Well, well. We found more than we thought we would. I must say Carina we didn't expect to see you here. I'm surprised my cousin actually let you leave the house" Bellatrix laughed at Carina

"What are you all doing here? I would have thought you had been thrown into Azkaban by now?" Frank was trying to work out what they wanted.

"We have our reasons, but first things first. I know Carina doesn't know anything" Carina gulped, she knew what was going happen

"_Avada Kedavra"_ All Carina saw was green and some screaming before everything went blank.

Meanwhile in the other room Cassie had just hidden underneath a bed. Cassie saw a green light coming from underneath the crack in the door and a scream, a little while later it was when the screaming started; when it didn't stop Cassie started crying.

Back at home Remus was pacing in the living room waiting for either Carina or Sirius to return. There was a knock at the front that pulled him out of his train of thought. When he answered the door he was shocked to find three Aurors at the door, Alastor Moody, Michael Davies and Amelia Bones.

"Hello Remus, is Carina around?" Moody was the one to speak.

"No she is at the Longbottom's trying to find Sirius. Why what's going?" Remus invited the three of them inside and leads them to the living room.

"We know you have heard by now the news of what happened at the Potter residence and we are sorry for your loss. But what we haven't released to public knowledge yet was that Sirius was in fact the traitor that was handing over information to Voldemort; we now know this because it has come to our attention the Potter's used a Fidelius Charm and Sirius was their secret keeper. He has been in hiding since Halloween, this morning Peter had a run in with Sirius. They got into a big argument before Sirius blew up the street killing 12 muggles as well as Peter. We're sorry to be the ones to tell you this Remus." They all gave Remus a few minutes of silence while he realised what all this meant.

"Sirius wouldn't do that, there must be some explanation. He loved James like a brother and Harry was his Godson." Remus couldn't believe what he was just told.

"I'm sorry Remus but it is true. Now we must go and find Carina. You said she was at the Longbottom's?" Moody stood up and the others followed.

"Wait let me come with you. She has Cassie with her. I know Carina wouldn't want Cassie in the same room when she hears this. I will be able to distract her." Remus followed the others outside before Apparating to the Longbottom's.

"Where is Maia?"

"Carina dropped her off at Andy's earlier, Maia had a fever"

"Very well, come on then" all four of them then apparated out of the house.

When they arrived at the Longbottom's they were met with screams coming from inside the house. They all looked at each before taking the defensive. Remus was instantly worried about Cassie's safety.

When they finally entered the house they found Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr. torturing Frank and Alice Longbottom while Carina was lying on the floor either unconscious or dead, they weren't too sure which was the case at moment. They all started duelling with a Death Eater each.

Once all they were all unconscious Remus let the Aurors do their job while he checked Carina. When it was determined that she was dead he began running around trying to find Cassie. He kept calling her name but wasn't receiving anything in reply. He started checking all the rooms; it wasn't until he reached the final bedroom that when he opened the door he heard noise from underneath the bed. He walked over to the bed and got on the ground so he could look underneath.

"Cassie? Cassie please come out. It is safe. It is me Uncle Moony." Remus couldn't see Cassie's face but she noticed that she was shaking horribly and had white hair that completely shocked him. Cassie finally lifted her head. Remus could see the tears running down her face.

"Uncle Moony?" Remus could hear the uncertainty in her voice.

"Yes. Please come out, I promise to keep you safe." Cassie finally crawled out from underneath the bed and attached herself to him.

"Has the.." hic "..Screaming finally stopped?"

"Oh Cassie. I'm sorry you had to hear that but yes it has stopped. Now listen we need to talk before we can go home. It is about your mummy." Cassie had stopped crying but still had the hiccups.

"I want daddy. Where's daddy? Has he come home yet?" Remus was dreading telling his innocent goddaughter what had happened today, on her birthday of all days.

"Well the thing is daddy went missing a few days ago. This afternoon your mummy brought you here to find him. But the thing is this morning he was found, but because he did something naughty they had to take him away for a long time." It was then that Remus noticed that Cassie's hair was changing from white to a dull blue; he thought to himself it was interesting and he would have to keep an eye on this and talk to Andy.

"So daddy isn't coming home? Is mummy mad at him?"

"No daddy isn't coming home. What happened when you got here with mummy?" Remus really didn't want to break her heart but he had no choice.

"There was a loud bang and mummy told me to hide and not come out until it was someone I knew." Remus gave a sigh of relief, at least Carina did something smart.

"Yes it was bad people that made the noise. They weren't welcome here and that is why mummy told you to hide. When the bad people broke in. they hurt your mummy as well as Aunty Ali and Uncle Frank. But your mummy was hurt the most. She isn't waking up. Cassie, sweet heart, your mummy is dead." Remus' heart broke noticing the look at Cassie's face when she realised what this meant. Cassie's hair began changing colours between white, bright red and the dull blue Remus had noticed before. Remus then realised it was linked to her emotions; Cassie couldn't decide what she felt about all this.

Remus sat there on the bed with a crying Cassie in arms for a while when he noticed a silver bull entered the bedroom. It relayed a message in Moody's voice.

"_We have finished in other room. It is safe for you to come out and leave. We suggest going home for now and we will be in touch."_

"Come on Cassie it's time to go home and we have to go pick up your sister. If we're lucky we might get a visit from Aunty Andy, Uncle Ted and Dora" Cassie tried to smile at Remus but couldn't quiet mange it.

The next day Remus was sitting in the kitchen talking with Andy trying to work out what to do with this situation while Dora was playing with Cassie and Maia in the other room.

"Andy, what made you sure that Dora was a Metamorphmagus?"

"I think it was the hair that gave it away. Every day for a week straight we would wake up and find she had different coloured hair the day previously. Why?"

"I think Cassie might be one. Yesterday when I had to tell her about Carina and Sirius her hair kept changing colour, when I first found her it was pure white. It seemed as though it was changing along with her emotions."

"That is interesting; we will just watch her and see what happens. Maybe it is just linked to her emotions and she can't change anything at will, have you seen anything that might link Maia to be one as well? But back to the problem at hand what are we going to do with them? I know you were made godfather but I know you can't watch them all the time with your condition, I don't even know if you will be granted custody because of it."

"No I haven't but considering they are fraternal and not identical twins it could just be Cassie. Yes I know this and given that Lily were their godmother that only leaves one other option."

"Which is what Remus?"

"We were talking about this a couple of weeks ago. We were talking about placing them with you. I can visit them regularly and if you allow it I can take them for a few days half way between moons"

"I will have to speak to both Ted and Dora but that does seem like the best situation for them and at least having family in their life will make this much easier on them. I don't know how they are coping with the loss of their parents, I can't believe Cassie was there and had to hear the screaming. Actually how are you coping with everything?"

They then continued talking about Remus was coping with losing his friends and family while also sorting out the details of how the living situation would work.

A few days later it the Tonks family was sitting in the living room with Remus and the twins. Remus was trying to Cassie's attention

"Cassie" Nothing. "Cassie" Nothing again. "CASSIOPEIA!"

"Yes uncle Moony?" Cassie just looked at her uncle with innocent eyes. He was glad to see that her hair had returned to its normal colour once more.

"Why weren't you answering me when I was calling you?"

"Because only mummy and daddy can call me Cassie, but since they aren't here no one else can." No one said anything as they realised that was happening.

"Can I still call you Cassie? I'm your family as well" Maia looked at her sister

"Nope, only mummy and daddy"

"What about Cass then?" Dora spoke in hopes of stopping an argument between the twins

"Yes Dora that is fine" Cass went back to her toys before they tried getting her attention.

"Cass, how would you feel about living with Andy, Ted and Dora?" Remus sat down next to his goddaughters.

"I won't be living with you anymore" Cass looked at Remus with tears in her eyes

"No, do you remember that once a month I have to go away?"

"Yes"

"Well because of that reason the Ministry won't let you live with me all the time. But if you live with them I will visit you all the time"

"Do you promise?"

"Of course Cass, I promise I won't leave you or Maia, I will be here whenever you need me" Remus picked Cass up and hugged her.

"Okay, can I share a room with Dora?" Cass smiled at the adults while Dora groaned.

"I'm sure we can work something out Cass" Andy smiled at her.


End file.
